vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Doris Lang
Doris Lang (ドリス・ラング) is a farmer living on the outskirts of Ransylva, a rural farming village on the Frontier. She is the daughter of a werewolf hunter and the older sister of Dan Lang, whom she looks after. After an encounter with Magnus Lee wherein she is bitten, she procures D's services as a vampire hunter to eliminate him. She makes her appearance in Vampire Hunter D. Appearance In the novel, Vampire Hunter D, her appearance is described as a beautiful woman with large eyes that seem alight. She is somewhat tanned, with luxurious raven hair. An untamed aura, unique to all things living in the wild, emanated from every inch of her. Any man who laid eyes on her, with those gorgeous features like sunlight in summer, would undoubtedly draw his to the curves of her physique. Yet below the threadbare blue scarf swathing her neck concealing the mark of the Kiss of Nobility she later shows D, she was concealed to the ankles by the ash-gray material of a waterproof cape. Except perhaps for her snug leather sandals and what seemed to be a coiled black whip in her right hand, she wore no necklaces or torques, or any other accouterments that would have lent her a feminine feel. An old—fashioned cyborg horse lingered at the girl’s side. Until a few minutes earlier, the girl had been lying at its feet. Woman of the wild or not, the fact that she noticed a horse and rider, not running, but approaching silently amidst the kind of howling wind that would leave others covering their ears, and that she stood her ground meant the girl probably wasn’t some farmer’s wife or the daughter of a pioneer. She changes into shirt and jeans as described in the novel. Left Hand comments on her having a nice voluptuous butt. She also has a nice full well formed bust. When she gets naked she is described as saying “Hey, look at me!” The instant the youth turned around, the girl grabbed her cape with her left hand and whipped it off in a single motion. For a moment, the venomous glow of twilight seemed to lose its blood—red hue. Clad in not a single stitch, a naked form so celestial none save the goddess Venus herself could have fashioned it glittered in the breeze. At the same time, the girl extended her other hand and undid her ponytail. Her luxurious raven mane splayed in the wind. Her nakedness alone had been beautiful, but this was truly enchanting. The wind twisted around, bearing nothing but the scent of a woman in the full of her bloom. Her well—proportioned and slightly muscled body wasn't yet endowed with all a woman’s sensuality, but it had more than enough of the pale virgin charm that always took the men’s breath away. D leaves a protective charm on her neck that is activated by a vampires breathe. “D ...” Doris’ voice caught in her throat. “I haven’t ﬁnished my work here.” “I’ll pay you in advance. Take it ...” In the manga, Volume 1, she is an attractive young woman having reddish long hair, who wears a scarf around her neck and very tanned from working out on the field. She wears a corset that is multicolored, red on top where the breasts are displayed as full and well formed. In the middle its pink and purplish showing off a nice toned and well formed waist and abdominal region. She wears a brown belt with gold metal round ornaments accenting it giving it a stylish look. Her pants are a dark brown and gray having nice earth tones blending well to the outdoors. Attached to the belt on her hip or in her hand is her whip. In the movie, Doris is also a good looking woman that has golden orange hair that she wears in braided pigtails throughout a majority of the film and her skin tone is rather pale. She is also seen throughout most of the movie wearing a short red and blue dress/shirt with deep red accenting her shoulders and her full formed breasts. She wears a leather belt around her middle and a knife or gun holster across her hips. She wears no pants and her underwear is always showing. She also wears pointed tipped slip on shoes with no strings and leg warmers at times. Instead of wearing a scarf she wears a decorative choker like garb with a blue gem on one side. She is wearing a cross around her neck, something that seems to be common in this rendering of the Frontier, but is not common for the Novel's world since most are still genetically modified by the Nobility to have no memory of the Catholic/Christian faith. Personality Doris is a highly capable, self sufficient person. She inherited much of the skills her father had as a werewolf hunter. She is strong, willful, caring, prudent, and tenacious in all situations. She is also a very capable farmer, running the place on her own without much help but from her younger brother, something that is almost unheard of on the Frontier, since family members in farming communities purposely have many kids in order to keep up with the arduous work involved in running it. She is very careful with their money, using it wisely on buying a force field to protect it which is pretty expensive while maintaining the profits from the farm keeping them above board. They are not poor due to her efforts, but they can't afford many expenses outside of daily farm maintenance. She is very aware of her beauty and the strong attraction those of the opposite sex have for her curvaceous succulent form. She has incorporated this even into her battle strategy which seems to have been very successful in the past. Though most of the time she doesn't rely on this which makes the surprise of her resorting to using it all the more unexpected. She is highly skilled in seduction and use of her budding beauty, though not as skilled as someone who has taken up training or in an occupation that uses it. This, however, gives her seduction an unique charm that few can pass up. She is one of the few to win a response from D, who eyes her form with great interest before being teased further into giving this temptress the kiss she desired. If not for the interruption, she may have gotten a full reward for her efforts. She shows resilience and prudence in the face of adversity even more than usual when she is attacked by Magnus Lee. She could have relied on the village administration to take care of her, but she sticks to her own mettle going off on her own to hire a vampire hunter. She seems to have a great experience and knowledge of the capabilities of average vampire hunters, as she tests their skills before seeking to hire them. Though to lay persons, it may seem she is being overly arrogant and crass, she is actually a strong examiner of their skills and even weeds out nine other so called vampire hunters who were not up to par before she meets D. She quickly assesses his skill, but becomes somewhat prideful in wanting to show her own only to fall very short of the Greatest Vampire Hunter on the Frontier as expected. She is quick to admit this showing the honesty of a warrior who has a lot of honor. In the face of such an overwhelmingly handsome and capable man she becomes very feminine and submissive to him as a natural reaction of her personality. This is mainly due to her attraction to him and is also a means to seduce and court the man romantically. She does not show this side of herself to less capable males such as Greco Rohman who continuously tries to court her. She continually shows to be tomboyish and self reliant as her natural reaction not just to act as her normal self, but as a means to ward off his advances, especially since the man is prone to be overly aggressive toward her and a hassle to deal with. Her being revolted by him makes these personality traits flare up in response to him. To Dan she is very caring and also pulls back her normally terse and tomboyish demeanor acting honest and open to him. She relies heavily on his continued well being and happiness. The sisterly love she has for him drives her need to be self reliant and prudent in their shared survival on the Frontier. It is the driving force for her existence. Biography Doris Lang/Novel|Novel Doris Lang/Manga|Manga Doris Lang/Movie|Movie Powers and Abilities She has trained extensively in the use of weapons. Especially with the whip she carries and the laser rifle. Her father seems to have trained her in many werewolf hunter abilities and skills. Victim- though she is a victim for most of the story she doesn't exhibit any increased physical ability that victims normally do. She also has no taste for blood like they do. She is a Victim showing only the marks from the Kiss of Nobility, otherwise no other signs at all. Sign of the Cross- D put a holy spell on Doris that uses the sign of the cross as a mark that only appears when a vampire's breath comes into contact with the person he puts it on. Equipment Whip- A common weapon on the frontier used mainly for horses by riders or wagon drivers. Others use it as well for weapons such as Hunters. Doris gets hers from her father who was a werewolf hunter. A coiled black whip is what Doris carries. The weapon was made from intertwined werewolf bristles painstakingly tanned over three long months with applications of animal fat. A direct hit from it would sunder flesh. The whip was strong able to take other weapons assaults even a sword without damage. With some masterly handling of the weapon the one tip would split into eight parts. Each tip had a separate target, coiling around the neck, shoulders, arms, and chest with slightly different timing, making a hit much more difficult to avoid than if all struck simultaneously. Laser Rifle- A highly powerful laser gun with sighting. It is vastly superior to gas powered and gun powdered weapons in every way. Blasts with heat enough to cut through a top grade combat suit that is highly heat resistant in less than a second. Doris uses an antiquated one in the novel and the movie. Laser Rifle p2.png Laser Rifle p1.png Force-Field- In order to keep all kinds of strange visitors from sneaking onto the farm while both Lang children were away, they had to have some way to erect the force field from the outside. Acquired second hand of a black market in the Capital shortly after their father’s death four years ago, the barrier was their greatest treasure except, of course, for the rare occasions when it broke down. Their losses to the wraiths and rabid beasts that wandered the night were far less than those of other homes on the periphery; to be more exact, their losses were practically nonexistent. But the purchase came with a price. After they bought it, they were left with less than a third of their father’s life savings. Remote Control- a remote used to activate and deactivate the force field. May be used for other electronics as well. Dagger Transportation Cyborg Horse Trivia *The little t thing referred to in the letter from Doris's father is actually the Sign of the Cross. Quotes * (To D) "I know. Aside from your job itself, I won't ask any more of you-what you said to him just now will do fine. I'll handle my own problems. And the sooner you get your work finished the better."Vampire Hunter D * (To Larmica Lee) "What have you high-ranking Noble types done to us? Just because you wanna feed, because you want hot human blood, you bite into the throats of folks who never did you any harm and make them vampires. They just turn around and attack the family that loved them—in the end, their family has to drive a stake through their heart. Demons is what you are. You're the Devil! Do you have any idea how many people die every year, parents and children crying out to their loved ones as they're killed in tidal waves and earthquakes caused by the weather controllers your kind runs?"Vampire Hunter D * (About D) "Be alive. I don't care how bad you're hurt, just please still be alive."Vampire Hunter D * (To Dan) "It's no use ... I just can't do it anymore ... Can't use a whip like I used to, can't look after you or do my work around the farm ... And all because I found someone I could depend on..."Vampire Hunter D Gallery Doris Lang drawn by Saiko Takaki.jpg|Doris Lang drawn by Manga Artist, Saiko Takaki. The REAL Doris (1).jpg|Doris's design from Yoshitaka Amano's art book, " Imagine" Tumblr n0oxjzkBas1qgl9aho4 250.jpg|Doris's concept art for the 1985 movie from the The VHD Scenario Book DorisAnimeDesign.jpg|OVA 1985 |undefined|link=undefined References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Victims Category:Farmer